


Не любовь

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Дже Бом дружит Ён Дже. Очень.





	Не любовь

      Дже Бом ловит себя на том, что испытывает к Ён Дже странные чувства. Он вроде любит его, вроде как друга, вроде как близкого, но в то же время не любит, почти ненавидит. И причина у этого смешная и глупая: Чхве Ён Дже — солнце, которое светит всем. Которое никак не может принадлежать ему одному.  
      Каждое утро в универе напоминает суетливое царство. Дже Бом, зевая, стоит на крыльце и долгим взглядом провожает бегающих туда-сюда первокурсниц. До начала занятий целая вечность — почти десять минут. И примерно за полторы до прихода преподавателя на горизонте показывается Ён Дже. На нём нелепый свитер, который болтается мешком. Он потом наверняка будет стянут и неловко запихнут в сумку, потому что воздух за пару часов нагревается до немыслимой температуры.   
      Ён Дже бежит к университету, задыхаясь, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги. Он опять проспал — в этом нет сомнений. И Дже Бом, наблюдая за ним, чувствует, как внутри просыпается совесть. На самом деле, он мог бы разбудить его перед уходом — недаром же они делят одну комнату. Но Дже Бом до сих пор бесится, потому что вчера солнце по имени Чхве Ён Дже по какой-то причине светило мимо него.   
      Во время занятий и после них Ён Дже — сонная муха. Он клюёт носом, зевает так, что не хватает ладони, чтобы прикрыть рот, и смотрит на Дже Бома слезящимися глазами. Он похож на собаку — шарпея или кого-то вроде него. Милый, забавный, слюнявый — Дже Бому бы отвращение чувствовать, ведь он больше по кошкам, но в груди всё равно тянет от умиления.   
      Чёртовы собаки, умеют же пролезть куда не просят!  
      Ён Дже нравится ему на грани с реальностью, и порой Дже Бом думает, что была бы возможность — он бы его, наверное, усыновил, потому что… ну вы просто посмотрите на него!   
      Ён Дже щурится, когда они выходят на залитый солнечным светом двор, и, вздохнув, стягивает дурацкий свитер, под которым оказывается измятая в ничто футболка. Дже Бома одолевает смех, когда он степенно складывает его и упихивает в сумку.   
      И так каждый долбаный день, хоть календарик заводи.  
      — Ки Джун-нуна спрашивала вчера про тебя, — говорит Ён Дже, растянувшись на траве. У них большой перерыв между лекциями, можно никуда не торопиться и отдохнуть.  
      Дже Бом, устроившись рядом, поворачивает голову. В памяти волшебно пусто, он вообще не в курсе, кто такая эта Ки Джун.  
      — Что ей надо?  
      — Не знаю. Наверное, признаться тебе хочет. Спрашивала, что ты обычно делаешь после занятий.  
      В голосе Ён Дже причудливо перемежаются мягкость и лёгкая зависть. Дже Бому ведь без труда удаётся кадрить девчонок, в то время как Ён Дже остаётся на вторых ролях. Он — друг популярного парня, тень, которая чаще всего нужна только для того, чтобы на неё наступить.  
      Но самое обидное в этом то, что Дже Бому похер. Они сами вешаются на него.  
      — Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с кем-нибудь? — вырывается у Дже Бома вместо какой-нибудь праздной ерунды, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не зажать себе рот обеими руками.  
      Ён Дже, оторопев на мгновение, тут же заливается смехом — таким, от которого у Дже Бома колет где-то под рёбрами. Никто больше в его окружении не умеет так смеяться.  
      — Спасибо, хён, но я не очень нравлюсь девушкам.   
      «Зато ты нравишься мне. И что будем с этим делать?» — вертится на языке, пока Дже Бом глупыми избитыми фразами пытается доказать Ён Дже, что тот достаточно привлекателен. Это так бесит, что внутри просыпается злость: на слепых девчонок, которым кружат головы образы плохих парней; на себя, потому что он никак не может себя понять; на Ён Дже, ведь его улыбкой можно благословлять младенцев — не меньше. И это ощущение не проходит, даже когда Ён Дже заговаривает о чём-то постороннем.  
      Дже Бом путается в чувствах. Он точно знает, что его ориентация строго традиционная, стоит только вспомнить Чу Гиль — его первую любовь, к которой он до сих пор не остыл и с которой, к сожалению, так ничего и не получилось. Однако когда он смотрит на Ён Дже, его захлёстывает нежностью. Хочется тискать его постоянно, без перерыва на отдых, чтобы он устал, отмахнулся и сказал, что хён заколебал его своим скиншипом.   
      Хён сам себя заколебал, честно говоря, но каждый взгляд в сторону Ён Дже, любая улыбка в его адрес вскрывает в душе гноящуюся рану. Он думает, что похож на семнадцатилетнего подростка, на кровати которого сидит старенький плюшевый медведь — подарок давно почившей бабушки-тётушки-хренпоймикого. Он не собирается играть с этим медведем, он даже внимания на него толком не обращает, но трогать его всё равно не позволяется никому, даже самым близким друзьям.   
      Дже Бом до усрачки боится, что когда-нибудь точно «додружится».  
      На вечеринке, которую устраивает то ли Джексон, то ли кто-то ещё, Дже Бом пьёт как не в себя. У него омерзительное настроение, которое подпитывается тем, что Ён Дже флиртует с группой девчонок. Те смеются, облепляют Ён Дже, как гусеницы, но при этом всё равно косятся на сумрачного Дже Бома.   
      Из-за них его настроение ещё сильнее портится.   
      Ему хочется смять пластиковый стаканчик, швырнуть его на пол и заорать «Не на меня смотрите, на него!», ему хочется ткнуть каждую из них в Ён Дже и сказать, что он заслуживает больше уважения. Но в то же время ему до трусливой дрожи внутри страшно, что кто-нибудь из этих вертихвосток всё-таки осознает, какое Ён Дже сокровище. И когда это произойдёт, у Дже Бома останется ещё меньше солнца. А делиться он пока не готов.  
      Дже Бома душит жгучая ревность по отношению ко всему, что так или иначе касается Ён Дже. Его выкручивает от одной мысли, что когда-нибудь их пути разойдутся. На самом деле, он честно пытается представить своё будущее, но каждый раз рядом непременно оказывается Ён Дже: они сидят в гостиной чьего-то дома, и Ён Дже бухтит что-то про коротящие розетки. Это тупо, потому что Дже Бом вообще-то планирует жениться лет через десять и завести детей. Но это видение так приятно греет душу, что менять ничего не хочется.  
      Пусть они так и будут вместе. Пусть, пожалуйста. Постоянно.  
      Вечеринка превращается в масштабную попойку ближе к полуночи. Ён Дже выдувает несовместимое с жизнью количество алкоголя, поэтому он невменяемо пьян и ещё более невменяемо весел. Его громкий заливистый смех привлекает внимание — всё больше людей притягиваются к нему магнитом. С ним шутят, общаются, и даже девушки, час назад посылающие многозначительные взгляды в сторону Дже Бома, теперь сосредоточены только на Ён Дже.  
      Дже Бом, в отличие от друга, до отвращения трезв. Счёт выпитого алкоголя идёт уже не на рюмки, а на бутылки, но он всё равно слишком остро всё чувствует. Он во все глаза смотрит, как Ён Дже стремительно обрастает собеседниками, и никак не может заставить себя подойти.   
      Он так зол, что от него наверняка можно прикуривать.   
      Какого, спрашивается, чёрта, ведь он первым подружился с Ён Дже! Первым увидел в нём то, что другие до сих пор не замечают. А они все липнут, как эти…  
      Не глядя схватив со стола рюмку, Дже Бом закидывает содержимое в рот. Язык обжигает крепкий алкоголь, и хоть в голове по-прежнему чересчур ясно, он принимает решение, от которого в более сознательном состоянии наверняка пришёл бы в ужас. Он должен знать наверняка — любит он Ён Дже как друга или под этим чувством прячется что-то ещё. Предубеждений на эту тему у него всё равно нет. Никогда не было. Каждый дрочит как хочет.  
      Самое страшное, что может случиться, — Ён Дже просто пошлёт его нахер. И будет прав.   
      Дже Бом и сам не прочь послать себя нахер, прямо сейчас. Но вместо этого он отклеивается от стены и идёт в сторону собравшегося на диване народа. Выдернув из хохочущей массы Ён Дже, он наклоняется к его уху и сердито бросает:  
      — Разговор есть, — и тащит его сквозь толпу на кухню — туда, где сейчас, по идее, никого нет.  
      Ён Дже не сопротивляется, когда его крепко хватают за руку. Он доверяет Дже Бому как себе — сам об этом не раз говорил. И Дже Бому от осознания этого становится гаже некуда.   
      В кухне действительно оказывается безлюдно. Срач, конечно, творится зверский, потому что Джексон не ищет лёгких путей, но так даже лучше. Меньше шансов, что кто-то помешает.  
      Ён Дже спотыкается о пустой ящик соджу, его пальцы на миг сильнее стискивают ладонь Дже Бома. Тело прошивает разряд, по спине тягуче медленно соскальзывает капля пота. Дже Бом оборачивается, чтобы прошипеть надрывное «Не разъебись там», натыкается на растерянное лицо Ён Дже и тяжело сглатывает.   
      Ён Дже слишком пьян, Дже Бом — трезв. Сумасшедший контраст, неправильный.  
      Остановившись, Дже Бом оглядывается и, отыскав глазами небольшую нишу за холодильником, толкает Ён Дже туда. Тот, неловко пошатнувшись, ударяется спиной о стену. С его губ срывается слегка удивлённый выдох, в котором причудливо смешиваются запахи соджу, табака — какая-то сука наверняка пихнула ему кальян, поэтому он такой чумной — и острого соуса.   
      Дже Бому приходится мысленно дать себе пощёчину, чтобы не сбежать.  
      Подняв враз отяжелевшие руки, он впивается пальцами в плечи Ён Дже и наваливается на него всем весом. Ён Дже, икнув, поднимает мутный взгляд.  
      — Хён, ты чего? — невнятно бормочет он и глуповато улыбается — от этой улыбки горло Дже Бома стягивает спазмом.  
      — Ты… не шевелись только, ладно? — Ему хочется говорить твёрдо, жёстко, ему хочется приказать Ён Дже, чтобы тот послушался. Однако вместо этого у него вырывается почти умоляющий стон. Так унизительно.  
      Дже Бом чувствует, как сердце бухает в груди огромным барабаном. Тошнота сотрясает желудок, желание проблеваться становится практически невыносимым. Но Дже Бом не слушает себя, не идёт на поводу у страха. Облизав губы, он сильнее наваливается на Ён Дже и, когда тот открывает рот, чтобы выдавить что-то вроде «Я не понимаю, что происходит», практически падает на его лицо.   
      Нижнюю губу больно царапают чужие зубы, куда-то под язык проваливается изумлённый выдох, но Дже Бом, не обратив на это внимания, зажмуривается до цветных искр под веками. Ему нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять — значит это что-нибудь для него или нет.  
      Отрывается от Ён Дже он спустя пару мгновений. В груди по-прежнему тарарам от бешеного сердцебиения, в ушах стоит шум, но всё это — волнение из-за содеянного, не более. Никаких радуг над головой, никакого желания повторить, вернуться в зал и объявить во всеуслышание, что он вырвет ноги любому, кто приблизится к Ён Дже без его разрешения.  
      Ни-че-го.  
      Ён Дже смотрит на него круглыми, как монетки, глазами. На его лице столько замешательства, что хочется глупо пошутить. Какое счастье, что Дже Бом не может выдавить ни слова.  
      — Хён, зачем ты это сделал? — оторопело бормочет Ён Дже и прижимает пальцы к губам. Кажется, он стремительно трезвеет — и это было бы плюсом, если бы не огромный минус по имени Им Дже Бом.  
      Беззащитность во взгляде Ён Дже, в его виде и жестах роняет Дже Бома с головой в щемящую душу нежность. Ему опять до зуда в ладонях хочется обнять его, соврать, что это тупой розыгрыш на спор с Джексоном. Однако теперь у этого ощущения нет подтекста, а у Дже Бома не возникает мысли, что оно простирается куда-то за пределы приличных мыслей. В принципе, во вранье больше нет необходимости. Как и в правде.  
      Потому что Чхве Ён Дже — друг, и Дже Бом слепо обожает его за качества, которых чудовищно недостаёт ему. Ему до смешного сильно хочется вобрать его в себя полностью, чтобы стать, наконец, целым.  
      Кажется, это называется «соулмейт» — так говорил нахватавшийся от Марка новых слов Джексон. Значит, пусть будет соулмейт — Дже Бом от облегчения готов называть Ён Дже как угодно.  
      Ён Дже вопросительно склоняет голову, и Дже Бом, опомнившись, отстраняется.  
      — Да так, — говорит он, — хотел кое-что проверить.  
      — И как?   
      «Жду, когда ты пошлёшь меня нахер».  
      — Думаю, надо будет как-нибудь выбраться на двойное свидание. Что скажешь?  
      Губы Ён Дже трогает неуверенная улыбка. Он всё ещё с опаской смотрит на Дже Бома, который специально делает широкий шаг назад, чтобы не смущать его ещё сильнее, но нахер вроде как не шлёт — уже хлеб.  
      — А смысл? Хён опять понравится обеим девушкам. Хён ведь всегда всем нравится.  
      Дже Бом исподволь радуется, что Ён Дже не придаёт случившемуся жутко важное значение. Он кажется достаточно расслабленным — может, из-за алкоголя, который притупляет некоторые эмоции. А может, поступок Дже Бома и в самом деле не вызывает у него отвращения.   
      Страшно хочется верить в последнее.  
      Улыбнувшись, Дже Бом кладёт широко раскрытую ладонь на макушку Ён Дже и небрежным жестом взъерошивает мягкие волосы.  
      — А ты нравишься мне. Как тебе такое заявление?  
      Полыхнув последний раз, настороженность в ту же секунду пропадает из глаз Ён Дже, растворившись в ярком свете. Он шутливо отмахивается от руки Дже Бома и смеётся — заливисто и громко. Так, как умеет только он.  
      — Это странно, но приятно. И имена будущим детям придумываю я!  
      Его весёлый голос прошивает Дже Бома насквозь. Покрывшись мурашками, он передёргивает плечами, вздыхает и, схватив Ён Дже за шею, лихо сгребает себе подмышку. Тот опять хохочет, пока Дже Бом с силой ерошит его и без того растрёпанные волосы, и на душе становится непередаваемо хорошо — так, как давно уже не было.   
      Дже Бом по-прежнему думает, что испытывает к Ён Дже странные, смешанные чувства. Однако теперь его это не сильно беспокоит, ведь у него появляется уверенность, что какими бы они ни были, они полностью взаимны.


End file.
